


Moment of Weakness

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Office Sex, Smut, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully refuses to let her cancer get to her. When it does, Mulder is there to help her through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my 100th fic so that's pretty cool. I'm almost done with season 4 of txf and I really wanted to write some smut for these two.

Scully hated feeling weak. She had spent her whole life building up her strength. A side effect of this was that she kept her guard up around others, but so be it. She never felt like she could be anything less than the badass persona she had created for herself.

Because of this, her diagnosis had hit her especially hard. Everyone, even Mulder, treated her like a porcelain doll. Just because she had cancer didn’t mean she was a different person than who she was before her diagnosis. The pitying look she got was the worst of all; she hated when people felt sorry for her.

Mulder had been her pillar of strength the last few months. Scully had only just realized how much she relied on and confided in him. He had been a godsend. Maybe, she thought, she ought to thank him.

-

Scully broke when she was discussing a new case with Mulder. Several woman had gone missing in San Diego, each under the same suspicious circumstances. As she was about to give Mulder her two cents, she felt her nose running. Another nosebleed. They happened often enough to not be a big deal, but this one created an emotional response in her. Tears started to fall down her face without any explanation.

Mulder got up from his desk chair. “Are you okay? What’s wrong? I have some tissues, here you g-”

“I'm so tired,” she cried. “I’m sick of the nosebleeds and the doctor’s appointments and the pity and everything.”

His face fell. “Dana...”

“God, it’s like you’re the only person who doesn’t constantly remind me that I have cancer. You’ve been so great Mulder, and I just wanted to thank you. You’ve been a true friend.

A small smile appeared on his face. “Of course. I’d do anything for you; you know that.”

That only made Scully cry even more. Mulder took her in his arms and brought her to his chest.

“It’s okay to cry and show your emotions from time to time. You’re going through hell. But seeing you cry does break my heart.”

Her tears stopped for a moment. “What?”

“Kiss me? Please?”

Scully pressed her mouth to his, desperate to feel him, to know he cared. Mulder slid his hands down her torso and rested them on her hips.

“I care about you so much, Scully. I wish I could make it all go away, but for now, I just wanna make you feel good.”

“Make me feel good how?” She asked.

“Like this.” He kissed her on the mouth again but quickly dragged his lips down her jaw and onto her neck, eliciting a soft moan from her.”

“Mulder…”

He grinned into her skin. “There’s more where that came from.” He kissed down her body and even though Scully was fully clothed, she felt naked.

Mulder undid her pants and gently pulled them off. Scully was so wet that it had seeped through her underwear.

Mulder let out a small laugh. “It seems you want this as much as I do.” He rubbed her clit through her panties and she threw her head back.

“Don’t tease me, Mulder. Just do it.”

Quickly, he shucked off her panties and threw them onto his desk. Her clit was red and swollen, glistening in the light.

Mulder traced his hands all over her lower body, purposely avoiding where Scully wanted his hands most. When she started to beg, he fit his head between her thighs and licked a long stripe down her clit before getting to work.

He was so good at this, she thought. He was eating her like she was his last meal. Her legs began to shake when he darted his tongue in and out of her and rubbing her clit with his fingers. As he kept up his rhythm, Scully’s orgasm hit her.

“Mulder! Fuck, oh my god! Fuck, touch me, I need more!” He was relentless until her climax subsided. His tongue came out, he pulled his head out, and he took a step back to look at her.

“Do you feel better?” He asked.

To her embarrassment, Scully felt her cheeks heat up. “Yes.”

He smirked. “That was all I wanted.” Maybe being vulnerable every once in awhile wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
